


Three Times Troy and Abed Made Out

by Ilthit



Series: The One Where They Find Each Other Again [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed thought of putting on a character, someone who knew what he was doing better than he did, but nah. He had this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Troy and Abed Made Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedwwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwwig/gifts).



"We should probably make out," Abed said, frowned at the Blu-ray of My Private Idaho for a moment, and shelved it with the coming-of-age stories. 

"Yyyeeahhh, I mean... probably?" 

Abed looked up. Troy was tense and grinning, but that could mean several things. They were sitting on the floor of the new apartment, boxes and packaged furniture scattered about the empty floors while they set up the important stuff. "We don't have to," Abed said. "I'm fine with holding hands. Just because the parameters of our relationship have changed doesn't mean we have to exceed the PG-13 rating. It is part of the narrative of a relationship, but we've already broken format. We can do whatever we want."

"Abed, I _really_ want to make out with you."

"Okay."

"But, like... You gotta want to, too. Like, really want to, not just because it's a thing people do."

Abed thought for a moment. "Let me take the lead?"

Troy did a kind of a sitting down dance, like he did sometimes when the tension in his muscles got so bad the energy had to go somewhere. It involved a lot of arm gestures. "Please do," he squeaked after he got to the end of it. 

So Abed led Troy to the mattress on the bedroom floor. It was still wrapped in plastic for the move, which crinkled as they lay down. Troy's tension had eased into lassitude the moment Abed had taken his hand. He grinned up at Abed – expectantly? His brow was smooth, so it wasn't fake or nervous. Abed thought of putting on a character, someone who knew what he was doing better than he did, but nah. He had this. This was Troy, after all. 

_His_ Troy.

Abed swallowed down the monster of emotion threatening to close his throat, and leaned down. 

-

That summer was neither oppressively hot or particularly rainy, but had sunny periods with cool winds interjected by warm summer rain that pattered first lightly, then with an intensifying staccato on the windows of the new apartment. 

Abed suspected any apartment they lived in from now on would be "the new apartment", the old one being back in Colorado. The clouds moving across the sky cast slowly shifting shadows onto the bed. The screen on Troy's neglected laptop dimmed, then lit again as Abed moved his leg and hit it with his foot. Their making out was lazy, slow, lulled by the greyness, the sounds of storm somewhere far away, and the heat that still lingered behind it. Abed's long fingers sank into Troy's hair at the back of his head. Troy's thumb drew circles on Abed's waist, the skin exposed where his T-shirt was hitched up. 

"Mmm," said Abed after a while and broke off, turning his head aside. 

"You okay?" asked Troy.

"We should stop. Sense8 is on in fifteen." 

"You got something better to do before then?"

"No. But I'm approaching the Rubicon, so it's either stop or ransack Rome. And then we'd miss Sense8." While technically it was easier to watch shows on DVR, Abed believed in paying his dues in the spirit of the Nielsen families.

Troy looked up the Rubicon while Abed went and made popcorn. 

-

"I'm coming in and I have my eyes closed!" Shirley shouted through the door to Troy and Abed's apartment. She walked in with her hand clamped over her eyes. 

"Jeff texted you," Abed said and let Troy go. 

"You bet he did." She peeked from between her fingers and then let her hand fall. "Now, I like that trope of walking in on your friends as much as the next person, but that doesn't mean I want to be the butt of the joke in real life."

"Sorry," chorused Troy and Abed. 

"Now come here and hug me. Oh, my boys!" She opened her arms and ran up to them, hugging both of them tight enough to knock the breath out of them. Abed patted her back and Troy crushed both of them closer, grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you she'd be fine," said Abed. 

"She can hear you," said Shirley, squeezed one more time, then let go. She held them at arm's length and looked from one to the other. Then her face crumbled and she hugged them close again.

Shirley had brought groceries, three bags of them, and monopolized the kitchen until Britta and Frankie showed up. Jeff got back from picking up Annie at the airport just around dinnertime, which neither of them admitted had been the result of careful timing. 

"To the Nippledippers!" Abed declared as the first toast. 

"To the _what_?" asked Troy and Shirley in unison. 

"To the Nippledippers!" everyone else chorused and clinked glasses.


End file.
